The Gay One Visits Me
by Artemis97
Summary: A short story of what it would be like if Percy was related to Michael Jackson. Just a random idea.


Okay, this is a short one-shot of Michael Jackson being related to Percy Jackson

**Okay, this is a short one-shot of Michael Jackson being related to Percy Jackson. I know it's random, but I was just bored. Here you are.**

So, my mom told me today that we had a visitor coming, someone by the name of Michael Jackson. When she told me this, I didn't think she was talking about THE Michael Jackson, the man (I'm not sure that was what he really was, but I'll just say that is what he is for now) who was one with the plastic, but I guess she was talking about him. I think he was my great-grandpa's brother's grandson. That's what my mom told me anyway. I didn't think it could be that bad. I pretty sure I'm safe because he usually stalks little boys, not 15 year olds, but you never know. That's when I heard the doorbell ring. There he stood, the gayest of the gays, his plastic nose looming over me, threatening to fall. I internally cringed at the sight of him. That's not the worst part.

"Hey, I'm your cousin, how ya doing?" he sounded like one of those barbie dolls that can talk, like when you pull the string on their back, they say something like "Let's go shopping!" in those obnoxious girly tones.

"Mom! Our guest is here!" I called, my voice shaking. This guy seemed like a serial killer or something.

"Your mom is my great-great-cousin twice removed, right?" he asked in his freakishly girly tone. I nodded. My mom came walking out of the kitchen, but when she saw him, she froze.

"So, mom, this is your great-great-cousin twice removed, Michael Jackson." I introduced him to her. "I didn't expect him to be this gay-looking." She muttered under her breath.

"Well, Mr. Jackson, please come in." My mom offered, a fake smile on her face.

"You deserve a palace if you're related to me." His voice was even worse than Kronos'.

"No, no, that's perfectly okay. I enjoy it here." My mom said quickly.

"Okay, whatever you say. I just think your boy here would enjoy it." He said looking at me. I think I would be just fine staying here. After he had toured our house and talked to us about the past he looked at me.

"I could take the boy with me, he would get the best education." How in the heck did he talk like that? I've never even met a girl who sounded that bad. My mom's voice broke into my thoughts.

"I thank you for your offer, but I would rather him stay with me." She gave him an ever-waning smile. Then a strange thing happened. He turned into the Sphinx, half woman, and half lion.

"You must first answer a riddle before I leave. If you take off my skin, I won't cry but you will cry. What am I?" I wanted to say it was her/him (whatever it was) because his skin was pretty much fake so it probably wouldn't hurt, but he would be really ugly under it, but I didn't think it would make a riddle after itself. But I had to say something to it first.

"Umm…before we start guessing, I wanted to ask you something." I said to it.

"Yes, what is it? I will give away no hints!" It looked aggravated like it was ready to eat us.

"If you're so good at making riddles," I started, "Why can't you make a decent song?"

"My songs are wonderful! How dare you question that! Well, I will get my revenge on you soon enough. You will never find the answer."

Then my mom said her answer. "An onion. It's not alive so it won't hurt it, but onions sting your eyes so it makes you cry." My mom said matter-of-factly. The Sphinx growled.

"Correct. Very well, I will leave. It is such a pity for that the other ones didn't have your brain. They said it was me, Michael Jackson."

"You know, that was what I was about to say." I probably shouldn't have said that. Its eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Silence! I will let you live, for now." Then it left.

"You know Percy, I was thinking about saying Michael Jackson, too, but I thought it would kill us for sure if I said that, even if it was true. I still think that would make a good answer."

"Yeah, it would, I'll tell Annabeth that one. She'll probably come up with the onion too. Well, I don't think I want to meet any new relatives. Britney Spears is probably next in line."

**Yeah, it's kind of short, but it was just a random story. I would have used a different monster that hadn't been used yet, but the Sphinx fit Michael Jackson perfectly. Please review.**


End file.
